Flaming Anger
by StaryNight19
Summary: A misunderstanding could split up Pyro and Kaylee. Is their love solid enough to pull through? Another Coffee Shop story! Rated for violance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A misunderstanding could split up Pyro and Kaylee. Is their love solid enough to pull through?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, and I'm not making money, but if I had my choice, I'd claim Pyro, because he's so much fun to write about.

Flaming Anger

CHAPTER 1

Kaylee was leaning on the counter at The Bean Café, flipping through a magazine. It was almost time for the last day of school to let out, and that meant the rush was coming in. So now was as good a time as any for her to relax before the hordes of screaming, giggling public schoolers came in. She herself had finished a week early, and since she had been studying so hard, this was her last year of schooling. She was done, which meant she had a year to breath and relax and spend time with John, her boyfriend, before going to college. The thought made her a bit nervous, because despite everything her and John spoke about, they never talked about her schooling. She had tutored him in some math, and he'd helped her on a genetics project her mother had assigned to her. His being a mutant gave him a lot of insight into that subject. But she'd never told him about why she took the job at The Bean. She had saved up all of her money for school, because her father had promised to match it dollar for dollar.

Kaylee frowned slightly remembering the conversation with her father. He and her mother had divorced when she was 12, and for her birthday this past year, he had shown up late for her party, which had included most of the kids from the Xavier institute. He didn't want to know her friends, instead, pulling her aside to tell her his birthday gift would be the first year of her college tuition. He also said when she was ready to go, he would add money to that, dollar for dollar with everything she had saved up. Her father hadn't wanted to meet any of her friends, or John. As if he knew they were different and wanted nothing to do with them. She smiled thinking about John. She thought his nickname was cute. "Pyro" It fit him with his love and ability to manipulate fire. She had caught him making firey shapes at the institute, where she had started hanging out on weekends, and more than once she had taken his lighter away, afraid he would hurt or burn someone or something.

Sighing she closed the magazine and stood up stretching, then adjusted her apron and smoothed out her shirt. Adjusting her glasses she double checked the coffee beans in the grinder and the condiments on the cabinets, the last task was to vacuum the floors. Gregory had installed carpet on the floors instead of the hardwood floor from the original building. It was nicer for presentation and made the place more homey, but it was much easier to mop and sweep up after people then to pick up and vacuum. She turned the beast of a machine on and started running it across the carpet listening to it pick up dirt and dust since yesterday. She heard the bell from the front door open and her mind snapped to work as she turned off the machine. "Hi! Be right there."

******

John let out a yell as he jumped through the front doors of his high school. Another year done and only one more to go. He had all summer to spend with Kaylee and training, and he had even worked with the Professor to take a trip back to the outback of Australia for a few weeks. The plan was to take Kaylee with him, maybe find his old stomping grounds and introduce her to some of his mates. Rogue walked out behind him, along with Kitty and Lance. Scott and Jean were already out of school, so they were on their own for transportation. Kitty climbed in Lance's Jeep and waved at Pyro. "Hey John! Meet you at The Bean?" He gave her a thumbs up and slid his sunglasses on waiting for Rogue to catch up to him. Remy and he were good pals, and did a lot of looking out for each other. Not only were they room mates at Xavier's, but they had become blood brothers one night when the power went out. John looked out for Rogue at school for him, and Remy looked out for Kaylee while he was at school. "After you Sheila." He held the passenger door open for her and then climbed into the driver seat starting the car.

"Ah can't wait to get a cold iced coffee. This heat is killin meh." John looked over his shades at Rogue and then pulled out of the parking lot. "This is nothing compaired to down unda. It gets hotter there then your hottest day in August." Rogue smirked letting her hand rest out the window and seemed to grow thoughtful. "Whats yer plan for after school?" John got quiet and focused on driving as Rogue spoke. "Remy and I were talkin bout travelin. Seein places lahke Paris and Spain. I know Kaylee's been thinkin bout college." John looked over at her and then back at the road. "Really?" Rogue nodded and covered her mouth. "Oops, ah guess she didn't tell you." John shook his head. "I'm sure she was waiting to see what I was doing. She graduates this year, Smart Sheila she is, I'm sure she'll wait around." Rogue nodded noticing the slight hurt in his voice but remained quiet the rest of the trip.

The Bean was hopping with teenagers ordering cold drinks and sandwiches and snacks to celebrate their last day of school. Gregory had come from the back to help Kaylee with all the barista drinks and she was delivering drinks as fast as he was making them. John and Rogue pulled up and she climbed out heading over to Remy and his motorcycle while John gave Kaylee a wave from outside. She nodded in acknowledgment that he was there and smiled to her customer setting their drinks down. Kitty and Lance were already at one of the tables with Kurt and Bobby (Iceman). "I'm so happy school is done. I felt like I was going to melt in there." Kurt nodded in agreement stuffing his sandwich in his mouth. "Yah, I know how dat feels. I always feel like the last day takes forever." John plopped into a seat with his notebook and grinned at Bobby. "G'Day mate, I didn't expect to see you here." Bobby looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, a lot of you guys are always here so I figured I'd come see what the fuss was about." John grinned at him noting the change in his cheeks. "Spying on a shiela are we?" Bobby went another shade of red and Kurt laughed smacking him on the back. "I think Iceman got bit by the love bug no? Who is the lucky girl?" Bobby rubbed the back of his neck and focused on his drink. "I don't want to say, she's probably not interested and I don't want to screw it up." John chuckled and opened his notebook. "Sometimes you just need to be honest and determined. That's how I got my shiela." Bobby nodded and glanced inside before standing up. "I'm gonna head home, I'll see you all at the institute." With a wave he was off and John began to zone out the chatter of everyone else.

"Hey there good looking." John looked up and smiled seeing Kaylee with a cup in each hand. "Hot or cold?" John set his notebook aside and stood up giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I always like it hot." Kaylee laughed handing him one of the cups. "I figured but I wasn't sure. Sometimes people like to change it up." John nodded thinking about what Rogue had said and sipped his drink. "What are ya doin after work?" She looked thoughtful as he sat back down and she adjusted her glasses. "Well, I did have plans to go off on a cruise, but I can put them aside for you if you need me to." John grinned attempting to poke her in the side only to have her dodge out of the way. "Funny, but seriously." Kaylee shook her head letting her loose curls bounce around. "Nothing." "Good, I'll pick you up when you get off work. If you're willing tah come to the institute." Kaylee nodded excitedly. "Sure, I'll be here." With one more kiss she headed inside and he headed for his car with a wave to the others outside. He had a lot on his mind, and he needed to plan this right to make it effective.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A misunderstanding could split up Pyro and Kaylee. Is their love solid enough to pull through?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, and I'm not making money, but if I had my choice, I'd claim Pyro, because he's so much fun to write about.

Flaming Anger

CHAPTER 2

Kaylee let her head half hang out the window as they drove towards the institute. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the warm night air, her left hand holding Pyro's. "It's so warm, I love summer. No freezing rain or changing temperatures." John smiled as he drove and glanced at her letting his plan finalize in his head. "Glad to hear that." She looked at him bringing her head in and smiled at him leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. "Oh yeah? Why is that?" "You'll see love." He kept driving pulling through the gates and into the garage. They both stepped out and she moved to head inside but he gently grabbed her hand. "Not that way today, this way." Puzzled, she let him lead her outside the garage and he held up a blind fold. "Oh really John, it's dark out we'll both stumble over something." She tried not to laugh as he moved behind her and placed it carefully over her eyes. Leaning close to her ear he whispers in a husky voice. "I won't let you fall." She shivered slightly and smiled holding out her hand for him as he began to lead her further into the property.

She felt the grass and then felt hard pavement and more grass, he was very careful about leading her, as if he were escorting her and they did this daily. She heard water and smelled chlorine and figured they were near a swimming pool. He stopped her and carefully undid the blindfold letting her adjust to the lighting. Kaylee blinked and then grinned seeing what looked like a picnic spread out underneath of a gazebo on the other side of the swimming pool. There was a maroon blanket on the ground and a small table with some sandwiches on it. A bucket was chilling what looked like champagne and all around was candles, both small and large lit to make the whole area bright. "Oh, John this is gorgeous. You must have been doing this all night." He grinned taking her hand and sitting her down pulling the bottle from the bucket. "Professor and Logan said it was ok to do this after curfew, so we have all the time in the world." He popped the cork and poured them both a glass, which she took still looking around at them. "So what's this all for? Did I forget a special date or something?" John shook his head and moved next to her moving his hands slowly letting the flames from the candles come to life to dance around them. "No reason really. I felt like doing something nice fer ya. Figured we can relax and discuss plans for the future together." She snuggled into him a bit looking at the random shapes being formed. "What kind of plans?" John looked down and then started making images of kangaroos and koalas and lizards dance around. "This summah I'm going back to the Outback for a couple of weeks." "Oh." Kaylee sounded a bit upset but continued to watch sipping the champagne. "That's going to be lonely for me." John grinned and added two people, a man and woman running amidst the animals. "Professor says I can bring you if you have a passport."

Her mood completely switched around and she turned hugging him instantly barely keeping her drink from spilling. "Oh my God! John are you serious?" He chuckled and hugged her close letting the animals dance. "Yeah." He noticed her eyes were sparkling and she kissed him passionately and fully on the lips. "I'd love to go. I'd love to." He smiled and snuggled closer to her as they both continued to watch his fire show. "I heard your thinkin of college." She nodded and sipped her drink, eyes never moving from the show. "Been saving my money for it, yeah." "When?" She sighed and took his hand in her free one and kissed it. "Not for another year. You're still in school, I graduated early. I need time to enjoy myself before locking down to books." John must have been feeling upset because the fire now resembled rain as it dropped from top to bottom. "An out of state college?" "I don't know yet. There's lots of options and lots of time." She looked up at him smiling. "I could always do community college. Stay here with you." John smiled back at her and kissed her again. "Seems both our decisions are tied together." Kaylee nodded watching the show and blinked when John snuffed it out back to candles. "Listen." Craning an ear, Kaylee listened and heard Jean and Scott talking as they walked. Her face lit up as she looked at Pyro only to have him put a finger to his lips and dim down the candles to almost non existant.

"So, uh Scott. You wanted to see me out here?" "Uh yeah, Jean, I wanted to see you out here………to……..tell you………." "Yes Scott?" "Well it's just…………..um…………with everyone going different places for summer break…….." Jean must have moved closer because both John and Kaylee had to almost sit up to hear from the other side of the pool. "…………so I was, uh wondering it you'd like to come to Hawaii with me and Alex?" "Oh…….yeah, that would be neat. I guess." "Just as friends, right?" Jean sounded but also nervous. "Right, as friends, because that's all we are." "Right." Replied Scott, "I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea." "What is, the wrong idea?" John huffed and kissed Kaylee on the cheek before standing up hollering, the candles flaring back to normal. "Oi! Why don't yeh just bloody kiss the Sheila so we all know yer a couple instead of dancing around it?" Kaylee started into a fit of giggles as Scott and Jean, who had been walking around the pool were both so startled they fell in, which sent Kaylee into more of a giggle fit joined by Pyro. Both were sure in the distance they could hear some other people laughing at the silly couple which made it even funnier for Kaylee and John being they were so close to ground zero. "This place really is like a bording house." John nodded clonking his champagne glass with her's. "You have no idea."

*****

It rained the next three days in a row, making The Bean Café a bit crowded inside. Kaylee was serving coffee when Bobby walked into the door. He shook out his rain slicker and looked around before having a seat at a small table. "Hey there Bobby." Kaylee smiled at him as she walked over with her pad and pen. "Want anything to drink?" He shook his head no looking around again and then looked at her. "Um Kaylee? Can I speak with you?" "Sure, what's up?" Taking a deep breath he began talking quietly to her. "I noticed a girl that works here, and she's really cute and I kind of am interested in her, but I don't know how she would feel about me and I don't know if she's single or not." Kaylee blinked at him and had a seat across the table. "Wow, ok who is it? Maybe I can help?" Bobby described a short girl with red hair and pink makeup,one of the daytime waitresses, the entire time he seemed to have a gushy puppy dog look to his face which made Kaylee smile thinking this must have been how John was. "Well Bobby it sounds like Renee, and I can garuntee you, she's very single at the moment. But don't you think you should be talking to her about how you feel?" Bobby shook his head no. "I can't, I'm too nervous, I was hoping, if it wasn't too much trouble, could you maybe lay down some foot work for me?" That took Kaylee off guard. "I don't know, I don't like to play match maker Bobby." Bobby reached over grabbing her hand and looked like he was pleading. "Please Kaylee, I'll do anything. I just need some help to get my foot in the door." Smiling Kaylee got up and walked around the table giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Ok Bobby, I'll see what I can do." "Thanks a ton! I really appreciate it." Nodding Kaylee tucked her pad away glancing around and noted Remy standing outside near one of the trees giving her an odd look. "Listen, Renee works day shifts, so you may have to come in on some day shifts so she gets to know who you are. I'll see what I can do about working some earlier shifts to help out." Bobby jumped up giving her a hug before heading back out in the rain. When Kaylee looked up, she noticed Gambit was gone and tilted her head a bit confused. Shrugging it off, she headed back to work and started formulating a plan to help out Bobby.

*****

Remy was leaning on a tree during the rain watching Kaylee through the front window. Most of the X Men were off on a mission for Xavier, and he had opted to stay behind to look after the mansion. He was taking a break and noticed Bobby sneaking out. Remy had never had a problem with the icey mutant, but he also wasn't completely oblivious to things like some people might have thought. He was part empath, and right now, the feelings he had felt during the conversation with Kaylee didn't make him very happy. Rogue had said the Bobby was crushing on someone from The Bean, and he'd just witnessed the two speaking and Kaylee kissing him on the cheek. Love was eminating from their direction, and it made him burn to think maybe Kaylee was cheating on John or Bobby was making moves on John's girl. John was like his brother, and he had heard how Kaylee had gotten invited to Australia with him for two weeks. When he saw Bobby leave, he decided to follow the frigid kid and left his snug spot beneath the tree.

Following at a well hidden pace, he noticed Bobby's steps and actions were more relaxed, carefree, like a big weight was off of his shoulders. Bobby went back to the institute and headed up to his room which he shared with Ray also known as Shocker. He got inside and dumped his ret rain coat flopping on the bed. "So did you see her?" Ray looked up from his book and Bobby nodded with a dreamy expression. "It's all going to work out fine. She's available too. Seriously Ray, she's hot, and any guy would be lucky to have a girl like her." Remy stopped outside the door listening in. "I've seen her, she is hot. But I thought she had a boyfriend?" Bobby shook his head putting his arms behind his head. "Nope, she's available and with some help, I think I can bag her." Remy tightened his fist and headed back down the hallway slamming the door to his room. "Bobby and Ray, hearing the slam looked at the door and then to each other shrugging. "So what's her name?" Bobby sighed staring at the ceiling. "Renee, isn't it a beautiful name?"

*****

John got back from the mission and dumped his uniform and tank and hit the showers. He looked down at some of his scars and sighed letting the hot water wash away the bruises he was going to have. He changed into normal cloths and headed up to his room. He still had a couple of hours before he would go to pick up Kaylee. A nap would do him a world of good. Stepping into the room he shared with Remy, he saw his friend sitting on his bed with a had against the dresser tossing cards into it. "Hey Remy, how was your day?" "Just swell." Remy said through gritted teeth as John flopped onto his own bed. "You?" John shook his head hugging his pillow and closed his eyes. "I'm sore as a baby wombat that's been chased by a dingo." Remy snorted and kept tossing cards, still in a bit of a foul mood. Opening his eyes, john sat up stiffly and looked at Remy. "What's your problem?" Remy held up the Queen of Spades and flipped it around in his fingers. "Been following your femme John, and Remy not too pleased with what he seein." John sat up more and swung his legs over the side of his bed. "What's going on?" Remy charged the card and then took back in the charge tossing the card harmlessly into the hat. "She was talkin to Iceman today while you was out. And the only emotions Remy picked up was love like you and her have." John blinked and started laughin. "Good on ya mate! That's too funny." Remy jumped up and went to collect his cards. "I ain't kidding Johnny. I saw them at the café, she planted a kiss on his cheek and everything." John sobered up immediately and stood up to face Remy. "Are you sure? Remy you know what you're suggesting. Kaylee wouldn't do that to me, not everything we've done and been through." "Remy saw it with his own eyes chere. Wouldn't play no game like dat with you." John sunk onto the bed and looked like he was thinking. "I'm sure there's an explanation for it. I'll have to find out on me own, or wait and see what happens." Remy sat next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "What ever you need, let me know. You're like mah brother Johnny. I'd do anything for ya, you know that right?" John nodded and laid back down hugging his pillow. "I'm gonna take a nap Remy. Wake me up at 9 if you could?" Remy nodded and resumed his seat on his bed listening to John's breathing, which never slowed or evened out. He felt the pangs of jealousy and confusion rolling off of him in waves and frowned hoping maybe John was right and he saw something wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: A misunderstanding could split up Pyro and Kaylee. Is their love solid enough to pull through?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, and I'm not making money, but if I had my choice, I'd claim Pyro, because he's so much fun to write about.

Flaming Anger

CHAPTER 3

The days flew by for everyone with school being out. All the kids at the institute were finding things to keep them occupied. Some had already gone home, others were planning their trips. Some got summer jobs, and some like Rogue and Remy, just plain took off for days at a time. John and Kaylee spent as much free time as they could working on the trip to Australia. She had poinetd out places she really wanted to see, and most were places John really wanted to show her. John was beginning to think Remy had been over reacting when Friday night came.

John pulled up to The Bean to pick up Kaylee for an overnight stay at his place. He parked the car and bega to get out but stopped spotting Bobby and Kaylee. The two were sitting outside with coffees and seemed to be talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Kaylee was blushing and seemed to be giggling at whatever was being said. He stared at them both and watched as they stood and hugged for a long while and then Bobby waved heading off to his bike. Kaylee smiled, a bit sadly and sat back down looking around and hugged herself, resorting to wait for him. John looked down at his hands which were gripping the steering wheel and let it go. Trembling, he dug his lighter from his pocket and began to open and shut it with a "click-click" He noticed the lights off in the cafe and Kaylee seemed concerned now as Gregory came out talking to her. She shook her head no and dailed a number on her phone, causing his to buzz from her ring. Her swallowed and picked it up trying to hide the trembling anger in his voice. "Hello?" "Hey, John, is everything ok?" He looked over watching her and nodded as if she could see him. "Yeah, Kaylee I'm just not feeling so hot tonight." "Oh, well, Gregory can tke me home if you're not feeling well, or I could come over there and tak care of you."

John shook his head no trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "No, I think it might be a bad idea. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" He noticed that Kaylee looked concerned and was looking at Greg. "Um, ok, if that's what you want to do John. I'll see you tomorrow. Get better ok Love?" "Right, good night." He hung up wiping his eyes and looked over again to see her staring at her phone and talking to Gregory. He put a hand on her shoulder and led her to his car helping her in and started it up driving off. JOhn hit the steering wheel of his own car and sobbed quietly. Remy was right. He'd seen it with his own eyes. Why had he ever doubted his best friend? He started the car and peeled wheels heading to the institute to hopefully be alone or find Remy and Rogue back.

****

Kaylee was quiet the entire car ride back home and hugged her overnight bag. Gregory looked over and smiled trying to cheer her up. "You know what I always enjoyed when i was sick?" She looked over putting on a fake smile. "What?" "Chicken soup. Doesn't have to be chicken noodle. It can be chicken and rice or just broth. But man, a pretty girl bringing me soup would make me feel right as rain." Kaylee smiled thinking to herself and hugged her bag. "I hope everything is ok. He sounded so distant, like he wasn't really on the phone. He's never stood me up and then canceled like that before." "Sweety, you two are so good together, I'm sure he's just sick and caught something quick, maybe a stomach bug. Don't worry too much about it." She nodded as he pulled up outside of her house and she climbed out. "Thank you for the ride Greg. I'll see you Monday." He waved to her and watched as she went inside and then headed home.

Kaylee got inside and locked the door behind her looking around the cold dark house. Her mother was away this weekend, which is why it would have worked so well to go over to John's. With a sigh she turned on a few lights and went into the kitchen to start making some chicken noodle soup. She smiled as she started mixing things in a pot and had just turned the stove on when her phone rang. Reaching over to grab it she saw it was John and she picked it up. "Hey John, how are you feeling?" "Kaylee? I think we need some space." She slowly sat down and looked at the stove. "W-What's wrong John? Did I do something wrong?" She heard a sniffle on the other end and John barely choked out. "I just need some time to get me head straight before seeing you again." "Oh John, did something happen? Do you need me to do anything?" "Yeah, just stay away from me fer awhile." She heard the click and the phone went dead on the other end. She was horribly confused and tried texting Rogue.

*What happened? Why does John not want to see me?*SEND.

She turned the stove off, her body in auto pilot mode as she sat down staring at her phone as if willing it to respond. She hear it beep and snatched it reading the response.

*I don't think now is a good time to talk to me about this*

Kaylee slumped in her chair and felt tears coming to her eyes. She must have done something wrong, maybe it was the double shifts? Maybe she was too pushy about what she wanted to see on their trip. His trip realy. Maybe that's what did it. She put her head in her hands and started to cry softly alone in her house wishing someone would be there to listen to her. Sadly all her contacts on her phone were from work or from the Institute, and apparently no one from there wanted to talk to her.

*****

John threw another fireball at a target in the danger room as tears rolled down his cheeks. He had a small torch on the floor spitting fire which he was using to create dangrous and deadly projectiles and was hurling them at targets moving and unmoving. He wasn't even in his uniform, just releasing anger and aggression. He loved her, and yet not seeing her felt so wrong to him. It was this or go after Bobby, and he couldn't do that or they might kick him out of here. He launched another flame and heard a clap as the target obliterated. "Nice shot" John turned to see Remy leaning on the wall. "You look like crap, what happened." "What happened? What happened?! My girl is shaggin up with the bloody Iceman, that's what happened!" He launched another one at another target also destroying it. "You were right. Sheila was being foxy and I ignored it. Right before the trip too." He sank to the ground and covered his face with his hands trying not to turn into a crying mess in front of his best mate. Remy shook his head and stepped forward kneeling down to him. "You confronted the chere about this?" John shook his head no. "I saw them at the cafe tonight. I couldn't see her after that. I broke off with her." Remy tilted his head confused. "You saw her wit him, but you didn't confrotn her? How's that work Johnny?" He took a few hiccupy gasps of air and spit out everything from his spying at the cafe to the phone call. Remy listened and frowned more. "Oh Johnny boy, no femme likes to hear the bad news on a phone. You should have talked to her." John shook his head no quickly. "I can't, if I look at her I'll want to hold her and make it right." Remy sighed and grabbed him by the shoulders hoisting him up.

It took Remy a box of tissues and a few minutes to get John back to their room and laying down to cry himself out. He slipped Pyro's lighter fom his pocket and left the room turning out the lights and went to go find Rogue. They had both been away for two days, and he knew if Kaylee spoke to anyone it would be Rogue. He wanted to find out the other half of this story, see what he could do to make the whole thing easier on all parties involved.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: A misunderstanding could split up Pyro and Kaylee. Is their love solid enough to pull through?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, and I'm not making money, but if I had my choice, I'd claim Pyro, because he's so much fun to write about.

Flaming Anger

CHAPTER 4

Monday afternoon, Kaylee drug herself from her crying and got dressed for work. She looked a wreck, and made sure she took a shower and applied some makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes. She grabbed her messenger bag and checked her watch knowing she had time to take it easy on the way in. As she was darting out the door, her mother called from the kitchen. "Kaylee? Can you come here a moment?" Wincing Kaylee headed abck towards the kitchen and saw her mother baking some type of bread. "Hey, are you alright?" "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Her mother gave her a look and pointed to the trashcan where the tissues and empty box from the weekend were. "You went through all of our tissues while I was away. What happened?" Kaylee twisted one of her curls and looked down before speaking softly. "John broke up with me." "What?! When?" her mother set down the bowl and walked over to sit Kaylee down. "He did it Friday night, and no one from the Institute would talk to me. I don't know what I did mom, everything was great." Her mother nodded and gave her a hug. "I know sweety, Professor Xavier called me this morning to confirm you were still going with him on your trip." Kaylee shook her head no. "I can't now, he doesn't want to see me ever again." Trying to keep her from crying, Mrs. McKenzie grabbed a paper towel and offered it to her daughter. "Sweety I'm sure it's just a space issue he's going through, all men get it, they want to be left alone and they push away the ones they love."

Thinking about this Kaylee wiped her eyes and nodded taking her mother's words into account. "Maybe I should give him time and his own space." Her mother nodded and tilted her chin upright tapping her nose. "I'll be here when you get home, and I'll make dinner for you and we'll talk more. Ok? I don't want you to be late for work, so try not to think too much on it. Leave it here at home ok?" Kaylee nodded and hugged her mother giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading out to her bike.

*****

John was flicking his lighter open and shut in an agitated manner as he sat in a recliner in the institute. He had cried all day Saturday, and then spent all day Sunday, Monday and Tuesday in the danger room doing extra excercises with Logan. It helped him to let off some steam, but nothing Logan asked would get him to talk about it. Remy was sitting at a table in the same room playing solitare and would glance over at John every so often. "What you thinkin hombre?" John glanced at him and then back at his lighter. "I'm thinking maybe I want to go melt Bobby's face off for stealing mah Sheila." Remy shook his head and glanced outside where Bobby was walking around the fountain with Ray. Bobby had a bunch of flowers and was tieing them off to make a bouqet, Ray handing him an occasional flower here and there. "Maybe you should just relax and get some fresh think that it would do you some good." John snapped the lighter shut, rather hard and jumped up. "Good idea mate. Let's go fer a drive." "Now wait a minute Johnny, where you thinkin of going?" John glanced back with a smirk and shook his keys to signal he'd drive. "I feel like a coffee." Remy collected his cards and stuck them in his pocket as he followed John out to his car. Climbing in the passenger seat, they both noticed Bobby hopping on his own bike and heading off the property. "You sure this all you planning to do? Remy not lookin for no trouble." John nodded and took off for The Bean making sure to leave plenty of distance behind them. "Yeah, I'm sure."

*****

"Ok so that's one frozen caramel mocha and one strawberry blizzard. Anything else?" The people at her table shook their heads and Kaylee smiled heading inside to put the order in and make the mocha. It was a fairly warm day and the frozen drink orders were piling up. She wiped her brow with her arm and smiled listening to the music playing in the store as she blended the mocha. It seemed to be cheering her up and making her want to dance. "Girl this is the happiest I've seen you all day!" Renee put an arm around her shoulder and grinned before doing a spin and grabbing a tray of drinks. "Kaylee couldn't help but laugh and glanced outside spotting a familiar figure with bright orange hair leaning on a car across the parking lot. Her good mood stopped and she watched, with a yearning, hoping he would come inside. A bang on the counter braught her back to reality as Renee glanced outside. "Oooo, lover boy is out there. You should take a break, I'll go deliver your drinks for you." Kaylee shook her head quickly. "No, no that's alright I'll do it. I can go on break later." "Not happening girl." Renee snatched the tray from her and pointed at the clock. "You have 10 minutes!" She sighed and undid her apron setting it aside before making a quick caramel macchiato and stepped outside into the mild heat squinting as she headed towards John and his car.

John watched Kaylee dancing to some music inside and felt his heart aching all over again. Remy was inside the car with his feet hanging out watching John. It reminded him of a kid watching a puppy in a pet store, until he saw Kaylee walking towards the car. "Hi John." John looked away with disinterest. "Um, I braught you a coffee, because I figured you were here for one." "No thank you." John's voice was hard and accusing and Kaylee had to take a step back. "Well, ok, I'll just leave it on the hood." She set it on the hood of the car watching him and looked down twisting one of her curls. "Look I don't know what I did wrong, but can we at least be friends?" John look at her as if she were bug eyes, or had told him she was a guy. "You don't know what you did wrong? How can you not know what you did wrong?!" Kaylee took another step back as John slid off the car. "You cheated on me, with one of me own room mates!" Now it was kaylee's turn to stare at him. "I don't know what you're talking about! I never cheated on you, I would never do that to you!" "Oh and getting all cuddly with Bobby was just being friends roight?" She frowned and started to get angry. "Bobby was asking me for advice."

"Nice try, I bet that's what you wanted me to believe."

"No really, he wanted my help with Renee."

"Who the bloody hell is Renee? Someone you just made up?"

"No! She's the daytime waitress. Is that what this about? You think because I was helping Bobby I was cheating on you?"

"I don't care what your excuses are. I told you we were done, Kaylee, and I ment it."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have come here John!"

Remy got out of the car to intervene. They weren't attracting attention, but he could see John's temper rising and he didn't want an accident here.

"I can go where I like, and you can't stop me, just like you can screw whoever you want and I can't stop you."

The loudest SLAP that had been heard by either John or Remy was heard and felt as Kaylee struck him across the cheek with her hand. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she glared at him. "Go to hell." She barely whispered as she turned running down the street away from The Bean, away from John and away from the customers now noticing what was going on. Gregory came outside and saw Kaylee running off, John holding a hand on his cheek and a couple young kids from the bording house down the way snickering at what happened and started forward. "Kaylee! Come back!"

She ignored everyone as she ran, crying tears of anger and pain as she turned into the park and still kept running. She heard Gregory calling for her, but she ignored it. She didn't care if she lost her job or respect from all of her friends. She wanted to die right now. She wanted to throw herself from the tallest building and die.

*****

John rubbed the side of his face in shock from being slapped and looked at Remy for what to do. Gregory had come out of the store calling after her and she didn't answer continuing to run. He stormed over to the two of them and put his hands on his hips. "What did you do to my waitress?" Remy put himself between Gregory and John. "Lover's quarrel missuire, nothing more. We'll be leaving now." Gregory moved to stop them from leaving. "What happened?" John looked at Gregory as if he were in shock. "Sheila slapped me." Gregory huffed and crossed his arms as Bobby came running up with Renee and Kurt. "God john, what did you say?" Bobby inquired looking past them confused. John looked at Bobby with anger starting to well up in his eyes and noticed a flower from the institute in Renee's hair. Kaylee's words came crashing down on him and he too bolted down the street. "Crikey, what have I done." Remy sighed and seemed to smile looking at Bobby and Renee and then Gregory. "Seems they gonna be trying to make up fer this on their own. Sorry for the scene."


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: A misunderstanding could split up Pyro and Kaylee. Is their love solid enough to pull through?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, and I'm not making money, but if I had my choice, I'd claim Pyro, because he's so much fun to write about.

Flaming Anger

CHAPTER 5

Kaylee ran until her legs hurt and then ran some more. She was beyond the park now and had ended up at Bayville High School by the football field. She leaned on the side of the bleachers trying to catch her breath, still crying. Sinking to the ground she hugged her knees and tried to wipe her face from the tears that hd fallen while she was running. "He hates me. I'll never be able to even look at him again. I should just quit my job."

She felt a sharp, quick breeze blow past and Pietro was leaning on the wall next to her. "Well, looky who decided to drop by. You're a bit out of your way if you were headed to where the X Men are." Kaylee started to stand up and felt the bleachers rock, knocking her back onto the ground. "Go away." She saw Toad jump next to her and start laughing in a secretive way. "Hear that Pietro? We were here first and she wants us to go away." "I know, it's so rude." Pietro shot back as he ran in a circle around her making her curl up and hold her head. "I'm sorry I just want to be alone right now!" Kaylee closed her eyes wishing they would go away but knew they wouldn't. "Hey, this is Pyro's girl. She's a human, not a mutant." Blob stood looming over her as Toad laughed hopping to the side. "Seems she got herself lost. Where's your boyfriend?" Kaylee tried to stand up again but was bumped by Pietro knocking her back down. "I don't want trouble, just leave me alone. I'll leave." Running up behind her Pietro shoved her into the ground pinning his knee into her back. "Sorry sweetie pie. We can't just leave you here all alone. How would that look on us? A bunch of young guys who are only concerned with our friend."

Kaylee reached behind her and rolled trying to get out from under Pietro's knee managing to knock him over. Blob reached down and grabbed her elbows from behind and pulled back, causing her to cry out in pain. "That's not very nice of you. We don't like people who aren't nice." Pietro got back up and approached her as she pulled against Blob. "Let me go or I'll scream!" Pietro wound his hand back and slapped her hard across the face. "Do that and I'll hit you again." Kaylee was crying all over again, afraid of what was going to happen now. "Please let me go. I just want to go home." Pietro grabbed her chin and got within an inch of her face staring her in the eyes. "You want to go home? We can take you to our home." Toad laughed and hopped in place. "Sounds good, we'll do lunch, and play games." Pietro nodded with an evil smirk. "Yeah we'll play games.

John ran for all he was worth trying to catch up to Kaylee, but he had already lost her in the park somewhere. "Kaylee!" He called cupping his hands together and looked around. "So stupid!" he smackd himself in the head and hear a horn beep from a car. "Yo Johnny! Get in, we gonna have to find her the old fashioned way." Sighing John headed to where Remy was with his car and climbed into the passenger seat. "I'm such a fool Gambit, I should a listened to her. I was too jealous and stupid to just talk to her and look where it got me." Remy nodded and kept driving keeping an eye out for any sign of her as he circled the park. "Remy sorry too Johnny. He misunderstood what he was hearing. Probably started this whole thing." John sighed and looked out his window noticing the High School and the gate open and tapped Remy's shoulder. "I think she may have gone in there. The gates open." Nodding Remy drove up to the gates and pulled into a parking spot getting out with John as the two of them looked around.

John saw movement by the football field and started walking faster in time to see Blob, Pietro and Toad all surrounding someone. He saw Pietro bring his hand down in a slap and started running. "Remy over here." They both ran until they saw Kaylee and John sped up lighting his lighter and sending a large firey serpent in their direction. Toad screamed and hopped on top of Blob who let go of Kaylee and Pietro zoomed out of the way as it coiled around her making a flaming pillar around where she was on the ground separating her and the Brotherhood. "Well, looks like she didn't lose her boyfriend afterall. Seems the new X Men want to play." Pietro started for John to try and run circles around him and was cloths lined by Gambit's Bo Staff. Blob charged for Gambit and Pyro pulled more fire from the lighter forming a large flaming hand that swatted Blob like a fly sending him toppling to the ground. Toad tried to hop away and the head of the serpent that was surrounding Kaylee lashed out trying to swallow him in it's mouth. Pietro got up and spun around Gambit delivering punches as best as he could until the flaming hand swooped around into him and lit him on fire. Screaming he dropped on the ground trying to roll the flames out. Gambit charged some cards and tossed them at Blob causing him to dance and scoot back further away from the duo into the bleechers. John ran forward towards Kaylee and felt the earth begin to tremble and shake from what felt like an earthquake. Gambit looked up and saw Avalanche on the bleachers focused on them, making the entire ground shake. Grabbing a clump of dirt, he charged it and threw it hard as he could towards Avalanche and it had the desired effect of knocking him off the bleachers and onto the ground, where the snake head turned it's focus on him and struck at him, causing him to doge away.

Kaylee covered her head when she saw the fire coming at her and felt warmth coming from the pillar like wall that surrounded her. She was mere inches from the flames but it wasn't hot towards her and she felt like she could almost reach out and touch it. "John…." She whispered trying to see through the fire only to see brief flashes of Gambit and Pyro fighting off all four of the Brotherhood. Her eyes widened when she realized the pillar was a snake and it was protecting her from the rest of them as they went past. She heard Pietro screaming for the brotherhood to fall back and soon she saw the flames dimming and lowering until they were gone. She remained untouched, Remy looking around with his staff out and John running up to her, a scared look on his face. "Kaylee are you alright?" She looked at him for a second before jumping into his arms and hugging him as hard as she could squeezing her eyes shut. John closed his eyes and held her close whispering to her, holding her like he'd never let her go. "I'm so sorry. I was an idiot, you were right. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry love." Kaylee nodded still holding him like she'd never let go. "I'm sorry too."

He shook his head releasing the hug enough to bring his hands up to cup her cheeks, his eyes going to the bruise that was forming on one. "Don't. Don't ever apologize to me. I'm the one that was wrong and you know it. I was a real Nong and I don't blame ya fer being mad at me. Please forgive me?" She nodded and kissed him on the lips smiling a genuine smile for the first time in days. "Always, John, always."

Remy watched the two and smiled to himself taking that moment to step forward. "We should be goin. Cops gonna be all over dis place in a bit. Chere." He did a half bow and motioned toward the parking lot. John kept an arm around Kaylee's shoulders and led her back to the car holding the door for her. Once inside the back seat, she leaned on his holding him close, grateful for what he could have prevented. She felt something cold placed on her bruised cheek and she kissed in pain for a moment glancing at what it was.

John had put a cold cup from the coffee shop that was in the car against her cheek. "Gambit, can ya take us back to the mansion and I'll get this taken care of right proper." Gambit nodded and Kaylee closed her eyes whispering. "Thank you."


End file.
